beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephanie Salvatore/Traits
Physical Appearance Physically, Stephanie was described to be classically beautiful and athletic, with a brooding, mysterious and intense aura. Stephanie had a pale complexion, broad forehead, strong bone structure (angular jawline), deep-set, forest green eyes, a straight nose and a well-formed mouth. He has straight, dark blonde hair. Stephanie also had straight teeth with a heartwarming smile. She is of slightly above average height, about 5'11", and she has lean, athletic physique. In regards to her clothing and fashion sense, Stephanie was generally trendy and casual. She was often wearing darker colors such as black, grey and dark blue, although sometimes she wears lighter colours. Stephanie had also been seen wearing plaid shirts in lighter tones from time to time. She was often seen wearing t-shirts, shirts or sweaters of darker colours and in various styles (such as short-sleeved, round-necked and v-necked shirts). Stephanie was a casual, yet trendy dresser and she always look neat, clean and well put together. She often wears dark or black jeans with black, leather boots. On occasion, Stephanie will wear black leather jackets and dark sunglasses, which gives her a mysterious and rebellious aura. Stephanie will wear more formal clothing, such as dresses, if she was either attending a formal gathering/even or a special occasion. Stephanie had a tattoo of a rose on her right shoulder. However, the origin of the tattoo, its significance and when she got the tatoos was all unknown. She also wears a large, silver lapis lazuli daylight ring on the middle finger of her right hand in order for her to walk around in the sunlight. On her lapis lazuli stone bears the Salvatore family crest with the letter "S" for the first letter of her first name. During her human years in the 1860's, Stephanie's sense of sytle was "Victorian" and old-fashioned. In the 1864 flashbacks, Stephanie was often seen wearing dresses of beautiful colours, waistcoats, dress coats, hats, scarfs and leather laced boots. Although Stephanie was only a 17 year old teenager, Stephanie appeared to look much older than her actual age because of the fasion at the time. It was assumed that Stephanie's sense of fashion changed with the times. Danielle mentions to Stephanie in the Pilot after 15 years of not seeing each other, that the 90's "grunge" look did not suit Stephanie, implying that Stephanie went through a grunge phase in terms of her personality, attitude and her sense of style. Personality and Traits |-|Human= As a human, Stephanie was seen as being compassionate, kind, noble, honorable, intelligent, athletic, responsible, academic, dutiful, and a lady. She was definitely seen as the 'Golden Girl' and she had the admiration and respect of the entire town of Mystic Falls and most of all, of her mother Genevieve. Stephanie was also seen to be ambitious and studious and she desired to become a doctor during her human life and this was her profession or career of choice before she was turned into a vampire against her will. In her human years, when it came to love and romance, Stephanie was liked, admired by and popular with men. She was seen to be chivalrous, gallant, romantic, well-mannered, courteous and polite, traits which made Charles Pierce fall deeply for the younger Salvatore. In regards to Charles, Stephanie was much harder to get and challenging unlike Danielle, who persistently chased and pursued Charles as much as possible. Unlike Danielle, Stephanie had a very close relationship with her mother Genevieve and Stephanie was Genevieve's favorite daughter. Stephanie was also close with her father, before he had died when she was 10 years old. Before turning into a vampire in 1864, Stephanie was seen to be happy, optimistic, light-hearted, playful, mischievous and naive. She was also seen as respectful, chivalrous and even-tempered. Stephanie was very close to her older sister Danielle Salvatore growing up. Although Stephanie was very popular and had many female friends during her human life, Stephanie always considered Danielle to be her best friend and companion. Stephanie was also a bit idealistic when it came to love and romance, even naive at times. This is evident in Stefan when he very quickly and easily became infatuated and fell in love with Charles Petrov, which is evidence of her youthfulness, naivety and simplicity as a regular teenage human. Although Stephanie was only 17 years old, she displayed maturity, responsibility and had a wisdom beyond her years. Because of this, Stephanie always seemed to be much older than her actual age. |-|Vampire= As a vampire, Stephanie's personality became increasingly complex. Much of Stephanie's personality as a human transcended into her vampire personality, although her basic human traits became significantly more heightened. Although Stephanie became increasingly darker by nature due to her vampire nature, she still retained the same basic personality traits that she had as a human. As a vampire, Stephanie was described as mysterious, brooding, intense, empathetic, compassionate, affectionate, heroic, noble, intelligent, protective, and loyal. On the dark side, Stephanie can be incredibly self loathing, self-destructive, addictive, guilt ridden, martyring, unpredictable, melancholic, self-righteous, naive, secretive and judgmental. Since she turned in 1864, Stephanie had always had trouble controlling her blood lust, that has often become a major problem for her throughout the course of her immortal life. Because of her blood addiction, Stephanie was a certified "blood-a-holic" (which is a term coined from alcoholic by Christian). When Stephanie consumes copious amounts of human blood, her entire attitude seems to change. When Stephanie gives into her blood lust, Stephanie was unstable, reckless and can become highly destructive. The "ripper" side of her usually causes her to push people away and become emotionally cold, withdrawn and distant. When Stephanie lets her blood lust take over, (this was because unlike her older sister Danielle, Stephanie never learned how to control, her thirst for human blood), she often shuts off her humanity and her emotions to block out her suffering, guilt and pain. After she was newly transformed into a vampire, Stephanie was seen to be extremely dependent towards Danielle. This was not the case when Stephanie was a human. When Stephanie was a human, although she and Danielle were very close, Stephanie always had an independent personality. Stephanie's dependence on Danielle due to her newborn vampire-ism and heightened emotions was example by a time right after she transitioned and then persuaded an unwilling Danielle to complete her own transformation into a vampire. Although Stephanie was initially optimistic and happy that she and Danielle were going to spend eternity together, Danielle had shattered Stephanie's optimism and hopes when Danielle told Stephanie she promised her a lifetime of misery. Over a century later, in the episode Rose, Stephanie apologizes to Danielle for betraying her and admits that she was selfish by getting Danielle to complete her transition. That she did not want to be alone because she just wanted her sister by her side forever. There was a large part of Stephanie and who she is deep down in her core that cares deeply and strongly for her own humanity as well as humankind. Stephanie had a strong respect for humans and a strong regard for human life. Because of this, Stephanie often feels immense guilt and remorse if she hurts, harms or kills a human. As the powerful warlock, Eric Bennett, had once told her after Stephanie had transitioned into a vampire, Stephanie's heart was pure and good. This was what had caused most the self-loathing and brooding which had become deeply associated with Stephanie's personality. When Stephanie was at her best, she was extremely loving, helpful, understanding, selfless, empathetic, and compassionate. She did not like to see others suffering or in any kind of pain, whether it be physical, emotional, spiritual or mental. Stephanie can be very wise and comforting to others and people can always depend on Stephanie. Stephanie likes to give advice, help people, and comfort others who need comforting and support. Stephanie was always willing to lend a helping hand when it is needed most and she will put the needs of others before her own. She was always willing to save people, especially those who need saving the most at a particular time. She was the kind of person who tries to protect and save everyone at the same time. Stephanie was also highly honorable, noble, brave, courageous, altruistic, and selfless, especially when it comes to the people she loves and cares about. One of the most heroic, selfless acts Stephanie has ever committed is to give up her entire life in Mystic Falls, including her values, morals, and her devotion to her own humanity in order to save the life of her beloved sister (Danielle) when she was dying from a fatal werewolf bite. When it seems appropriate, Stephanie can be very fun-loving, upbeat and humorous. She was particularly practical, charming, playful, mischievous and humorous around his close friends (such as Alex or Christian, for example) or people who she knows. She can sometimes be somewhat sarcastic or display a dry, sarcastic wit. Her best friend Alex Branson often brought out the more fun, light-hearted, playful side of Stephanie's personality. Stephanie was usually one to shy away from dancing, because she thinks that she was a bad dancer, but admits that she was much more enthusiastic about it when she was drunk or under the influence of alcohol. Stephanie was charismatic, charming, passionate and deeply romantic and because of this, she is highly magnetic to and popular with the opposite sex. She had a very selfless, idealistic approach to love. Stephanie was known to be respectful, polite, courteous, and chivalrous towards men. Because of this, Stephanie had always been popular, admired and loved by the opposite sex or men since her human life. She almost always respects men's (namely Eli) choices and decisions, even if she doesn't agree with them. This is especially shown with Eli, but also with Christian and Brax in particular. Her deep, strong love for Eli Gilbert has highlighted how she values and outlook on life have significantly changed since she was human and how deep, affectionate, understanding and loving she can truly be. Eli's own compassion and kindness are very important to Stephanie. She was often very tender, loving and gentle towards Eli but she was also extremely passionate about him. Stephanie had also proven many times, that values such as respect, honesty and trust are very important to her when it comes to romance, love and relationships. Stephanie often emphasizes the importance of free will, freedom, liberty, choice and respecting one's decisions. Without Memory After Quint/Terry strips away Stephanie's memories in order to take away Selene own mental powers, hr personality developed obvious changes for a brief period of time. Stephanie's naturally serious and broody demeanor lessened considerably, becoming more gregarious and even easygoing. She was also more inclined to bold bluntness and her sense of humor was slightly more sarcastic as well as almost taunting, particularly to Danielle Salvatore and Terry. She also showed little reluctance to dancing in public with others, a sharp contrast to her old self who felt extremely uncomfortable with dancing. Stephanie's personality was able to emerge more fully into itself without all of her guilt weighing her down, prompting to show sides of herself she would have had if she had never killed so many people as the Ripper or turned Danielle into a vampire. One of Stephanie's most marked differences without memory was her opinion on being a vampire and giving in to the bloodlust. Upon the discovery of what she was, Stephanie expressed confusion over not feeding on people and failed to see what was wrong with it, as going as far to say since she was a vampire she should act like one. This was a drastic change from Stephanie with her memories who had both moral and practical reservations, and consistently refrained from feeding because she feared she would lose control and kill. Without memory Stephanie wanted to feed on people, and theorized that the reason she had lost control was an attempt to escape the constant feelings of guilt and responsibility she bore after turning Danielle but that would no longer be a problem since she didn't have those terrible memories; interestingly enough, Memories Stephanie had once confirmed this. Ironically, Stephanie's initial naivety and desire to feed paralleled her behavior after being turned into a vampire in 1864. In both cases she had been in awe of being a vampire and sought to embrace it. Stephanie had also briefly displayed much more dismissive and almost callous behavior towards the victims she had supposedly murdered in the past since she was unable to feel sorry for things she couldn't remember. She had reacted calmly to being told she killed her own mother, and showed no reaction being informed she had murdered Honoria Fell while walking past her gravestone. Stephanie had also asked half-jokingly once entering the Salvatore tomb if there was anyone she didn't kill in their family. However, not too long afterwards she began to display remorse for the horrible person she at some point seemed to be, openly calling herself a monster and admitting that she even scared herself once she nearly killed a innocent girl while thinking she could handle it. This stuck true to Memories' Stephanie's pattern soon after she became a vampire. However, Stephanie was not entirely different from the person she had been before the memory loss. She retained her intelligence and logical nature, shown when she figured on her own she had once dated Eli Gilbert and had come back to Mystic Falls because of him as well as pointing reenacting their first meeting would not make her remember him. Stephanie still carried her caring and kind interior as well, though on the outside she was somewhat more rude and less polite than before. Another trait she kept was her attraction to Eli. In only after seeing him a few times, Stephanie started to flirt with him and began having jokey and teasing conversations. When Eli reminisced about their relationship to jog her memories, she even declared he made her bloodlust fade and she could understand why she felt different around him. After Eli rejected Stephanie's attempt to kiss him and informed her he was dating her sister, she was thoroughly confused and hurt to know he had not told her beforehand. This caused her to display clear differences from who she was with memories albeit briefly. Feeling betrayed by this realization despite having no memories, Stephanie impulsively attempted to attack Jessica and stated she saw no point in being good if she had nothing to show for it and that her sister had "stole" her boyfriend. This was a sharp difference from the Stephanie who had her memories since she maintained hr morals despite Eli choosing Danielle and did not want to stop being good for even a moment. Stung by this event, Stefan was cold towards Eli and Danielle. She had insisted she wanted nothing to do with either of them, and she rather wanted to forge her own path away from them. Stephanie had even gone as far to say the only one he truly trusted was her best friend, Christian Forbes. Despite this, she would later clarify she did not hate Eli and still cared for him, shown when she had stood up against Terry so he wouldn't be killed. Stephanie would justify this by telling Eli she had simply followed her instincts, and would not let someone good get killed if she could help it, proving she still maintained her heroic and chivalrous disposition somewhere inside her. Eli had recognized this, and responded by noting she was still her in some ways since her first instinct had always been to protect him.